


Swiss Troll

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris & Viktor Friendship, I Hope Masumi Gets More Screen Time In Season 2, M/M, Masumi Is A Little Shit, This One Got a Bit Angsty On Me, We Need a Better Tag For This Ship, referenced Viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The day before Christophe finds out who his soulmate is, his parents drop a bombshell on him.  Then he finds out his soulmate is older than him, knew him, and didn't say a word - even given a perfect opportunity.It's not necessary to have read the other works in this series to understand this one.





	

Christophe knew it was silly, getting his hopes up, but that’s what happened when your closest friend was Viktor Nikiforov. It’s not that he wanted to be Viktor’s soulmate. Viktor had a soulmate, who also happened to be a good friend of Christophe's. He just wanted to have what Viktor had. It was obvious how much he and Yuuri loved each other, even if they were taking things agonizingly slow.

Unfortunately, he knew that even if most soulmates worked out, they did fail. Christophe was definitely not in the best of moods, either. His parents had just told him that now that he was about to be an adult, they were getting a divorce. Soulmates or not, they felt like they no longer fit in each other’s lives. His mom wanted to stay in Switzerland and keep teaching figure skating to kids, while his dad was more interested in traveling and seeing the world.

Practice that day had been weird. Josef had given him the next day off – “Go celebrate your birthday, just be ready to be on the ice bright and early on the 15th.” Christophe had been trying to get in some extra work, but he kept getting interrupted. Other skaters came over to wish him a happy birthday and a good dream. Even skaters who had never bothered to talk to him before came to wish him well. Masumi Kunz and his partner Jolanda Zwicky, ice dancers, took him out to lunch, and he didn’t think he’d ever said two words to either of them. They’d been friendly enough, curious about everything about him.

When Jolanda said something about looking forward to seeing her soulmate at Worlds, Chris jumped. “I thought you two were soulmates. That’s what everyone at the rink says.”

Masumi shook his head and laughed. “People just assumed that because Jolanda and I partnered up a few days after I turned eighteen. At first we tried denying it, but since the rumor never quite went away, we gave up.”

That made sense, but Christophe couldn't help wondering what their soulmates thought of that. “Have you contacted your soulmates yet?”

“Not yet. I will soon. I’m really looking forward to it,” Masumi said.

Jolanda giggled at that. Christophe stared at her blankly, but she just said, “I’ve talked to mine through email, but we haven’t met in person yet. He’s an Italian stage actor and singer. He's coming to Worlds, so we'll meet there.”

Then he went to dinner with his parents, and all the good feelings from meeting his teammates vanished. Afterwards, he went to his room, shut and locked his door, and lay on his bed to text Viktor.

**How am I supposed to get excited about my soulmate when my parents are showing me how it doesn’t work out?**

**_You’re not them._ **

**I know. They told me they’ve been planning to split since I was fifteen, though. Why wouldn’t they tell me before?**

**_I wouldn’t know. Can’t even imagine wanting Yuuri and I to go our separate ways._ **

**What even do I tell my soulmate? Hi, nice to meet you, my parents just killed my faith in this whole business, hope you don’t mind?”**

**_Don’t do that! Maybe try introducing yourself and seeing what he’s like?_ **

**Of course. Because that always works out. Everyone’s got Yuuri waiting for them.**

**_They’d better not!_ **

Christophe laughed and put his phone away. Viktor wasn’t always the most helpful of friends, but he could always be counted on to lighten the mood. No point in delaying the inevitable, so he turned off his light and went to sleep.

His dream took him back to the restaurant where he’d had lunch. That wasn’t much of a surprise – it was close to the rink and had good food that worked with the skaters’ diets, so most of the skaters went there on a regular basis. They brought friends and family members as well. The place looked weird empty. Where was his soulmate, anyway?

Wouldn’t that just beat all, if Chris turned out to be one of those who didn’t have one? It was rare, but it did happen. Maybe his parents knew that, had known that all along, and that’s why they attacked his faith in soulmates today of all days. Then a door opened, and Masumi came out.

“Masumi?”

“Hi Chris!” He set the bottle of wine he was carrying on the one table that was set. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“You’re my soulmate?”

Masumi’s face lit up in a smile. “I did say I’d be contacting mine soon!”

That explained why Jolanda found it so funny. “You did. You couldn’t have been more specific?”

“I could have, but I didn’t want to distract you from practice.”

“If you knew it was me, why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“I’m four and a half years older than you. You were thirteen when I had my dream. I’m not Viktor, I’d go crazy trying to do what he’s doing.”

“Fair enough, but you could have spoken to me before now. You wouldn't even have to tell me we were soulmates. If it weren’t for Jolanda saying it, I wouldn’t even have known your name at lunch!”

Masumi just shrugged. “I could have.”

“Did I ask for this?” He can’t imagine he’d told Masumi to wait that long, but he’d been thirteen. He barely remembered the way he felt when he was sixteen. Maybe he had wanted not to be distracted while he worked his way up through Juniors?

“No, you wanted me to come earlier. You did agree that waiting for this was the right thing, once I’d explained why I wanted to.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah." Masumi came over to him and put his hands on Christophe's shoulders. "I didn’t want to worry about what we could and couldn’t do without scrutiny. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I guess.”

Christophe woke up to a flurry of texts. Most were simple birthday wishes. Viktor wished him a happy birthday and wanted to know how things went, which Christophe decided not to answer yet. Then there was an unknown number. 

**_Hi, Christophe! This is Masumi. Your coach gave me your phone number. Happy birthday!_ **

**You’re a smartass, aren’t you?”**

**_Yep. Got plans for the day?_ **

Well, even if he had, Masumi probably had better ideas. As it was, Christophe hadn't wanted to make plans until he knew who his soulmate was.

**Not yet!**

**_Want to hang out? I’d love to finally get to know you._ **

Chris smiled. Perfect.

**Are we going to create a scandal, you cheating on your soulmate?**

**_Joli’s not my soulmate. But probably, yes, even though I’ve always denied it when asked._ **

**Cool. You know where I live?**

**_Yes._ **

**Give me an hour to get ready and then come get me.**

Masumi got there in fifty minutes. Christophe was still in his room, trying to figure out what to wear. He looked up when his door opened. “Masumi?”

“Hi.” Masumi didn’t bother to pretend not to be checking out Christophe, paying particular attention to his butt.

“Do you always come too early?”

“Depends on the context.” Chris raised an eyebrow at that and then turned his attention back to his closet. Somehow, having Masumi right there just made it harder to decide what to wear. After a couple minutes of ogling, Masumi came over to help. “Do you always take this long to decide what to wear?”

“No.”

Masumi pulled out a clingy purple long-sleeved T-shirt and jeans. “Here. It’s not like you have to impress me.”

“I want to.”

“I meant that you don’t have to try. You’re hot no matter what you wear.”

“Even if I don’t wear much of anything?”

“Especially then, but it would be difficult to take you out in public like that. You’d freeze!”

Chris set the clothes aside. “Then maybe you shouldn’t take me out. We could stay here all day, and I wouldn't have to bother getting dressed.”

“Not a bad idea. A lot of places are going to be busy for Valentine’s Day…” Masumi reached out, putting his hands on Christophe’s biceps. “I am taking you out for dinner, though. I have reservations.”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Masumi is the reason Chris went from "sweet innocent kid skipping through the flowers" to "oozes sex appeal both on and off the ice". In this particular 'verse, it's because Chris never was the sweet innocent kid, he was just waiting for his soulmate. Masumi encourages him.


End file.
